girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-10-01 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/123121.html Sturmvarous! I'm still happy... ' but not with you!]" --Gil Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Now thats a big triffid, so lets get on with the story please. Agathahetrodyne 04:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Feed me! Feed me! Feed me! Billy Catringer 05:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : :It may be just me, but with the angle, and the rearing up, and the glass about, I'm getting this strange sensation of deja vu.... Radhil 05:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) hmm, with his legs on different sides of the chain gil won't be eaten in the near future, but he's still in for a world of pain. Finn MacCool 12:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) How much danger is Gil in? Argadi 20:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::He already died once during the course of the Si Vales Valeo. Isn't that enough to suit the needs of Othar's prophecy? Besides, Tarvek seems to have great confidence in Gil, that they'll be able to pull him out of the plant if Gil does not already have it julienned by the time they arrive on the scene. NOTE FOR NON-CHEFS, to "julienne" something means to cut it up into long slivers. Hence the link Rej posted just below this message. Billy Catringer 01:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think Gil actually died during the Si Vales Valeo. '' Agatha yelled him back when it looked like he was going to - Since he was never actually infected and was just replicating the symptoms, he did not need to die. Philomath 18:02, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Julieanne in the Conservatory with the Laughing Gas Well the plant needs a name doesn't it? As for the link, well the Foglio's said there would be romance. So I am wondering if this might be a shout out? I wonder if we should suggest "How I befriended a Baron." as a future title? --Rej P.S. Check out the her library if you dare. --Rej ¤¤? 00:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : : I thought we were headed off into ''LA Blue Girl country, but then we swerved off into The Little Shop of Horrors--a nine gee turn if I ever saw one. Many thanks to the Profressors for the entertainment. I just love aerobatic displays. Billy Catringer 12:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) what the heck look at the date of the first post , "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/123121.html '''''Sturmvarous! I'm still happy... ' but not with you!''']" --Gil 12:01, May 20, 1892 , thats weird Agathahetrodyne 16:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : We've been trying not to advertise it, but you've let the cat out of the bag. Rej is a time-traveler and he posts from whenever he is when he reads the comic. Argadi 17:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Actually the characters themselves have a transdimensional way of posting. The quotes are directly from the comic page of the day. The timestamp is jiggered to be a (guess) at the time the story is actually taking place. --Rej ::See:Internal Chronology/Mad/Hypothesis series 2 and Internal Chronology/Mad/Great Pumpkin Conjecture. The quotes link to the companion post on the Foglio's official Girl Genius Live Journal site. The icon to the left links to the sites current posts. --Rej ¤¤? 00:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Possibly Relevant Outside Information [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nepenthaceae ''Nepenthes] are tropical pitcher plants. Nepenthes is Greek for "not grief". While there is no Nepenthes dulcis (sweet no-grief) listed, there is a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nepenthes_dubia Nepenthes dubia,] (doubtful no-grief). N.dubia has a great many tendrils. The gargantuan carnivorous plant named Audrey Junior in the original movie entitled [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Little_Shop_of_Horrors The Little Shop of Horrors] was supposed to have been a cross between a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Butterwort Butterwort] and a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Venus_Flytrap Venus Flytrap], neither of which has any tendrils at all. The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sundew Sundews], however, have what are called tentacles and they are near cousins to the Venus Flytrap. Billy Catringer 14:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC)